The Shy And The Kent
by whitewolf90
Summary: Shy Pearson, is a new student at smallville high, were she meets Clark Kent the two fast become close but even closer when they find out just how much they have in common.
1. Chapter 1

The Shy And The Kent  
Chapter 1- Fatale Encounter

It was a new year a new day a new everything for  
Shy Pearson she was at a new school with new  
people and well new everything. Shy looked up  
at the name spelled out across the building.  
Smallville High she walked up to the door  
before she could enter a boy swung open the   
door knocking her flat on her back the boy  
stopped and looked down at her, Are you alright???

Shy looked up at the boy and smiled yeah I am fine  
the truth was she was not fine how could this  
boy have knocked her down with her powers and  
strength he must be really strong. The boy reached  
down and smiled I am Clark he said, Shy still speechless  
she finally spoke, Shy Pearson new here. The two smiled  
then went about there way. How'd she take me knocking  
her down like that???  
Oh well Clark thought as he hurried  
off to the Luther mansion he needed to talk to his friend Lex.  
Clark could not believe it had been a year since he told Lex  
his secret he was happy him and Lex were close. Hey Lex  
Clark smiled, I need to tell you something today at school a girl  
knocked me down and well it sort of hurt? Lex smiled, are you serious??? Yeah Clark replied. Is she attractive Clark???

What!!!  
dose that have to do with anything LEX!? Don't get so jumpy  
it was a joke but seriously is she ? Well... Clark trailed off yes.  
I knew it man it's no big deal a beautiful girl swept you off your feet  
this is a good thing, Look Clark you got to let Lana go her death was  
hard for everyone, time to move on and maybe this new girl would be  
a good start. Clark smiled at his friend, your right. With that Clark returned to school, to find the new girl alone at lunch. How come no one sat with her I mean I know she's new but like Lex said she was well, attractive... Um should I go over and say hi and like eat lunch with her??? Clarks mind battled with him till he finally walked over to were the girl sat. Um, hi ugh we meet earlier  
my names Clark I think you said your name was Shy? The girl looked at Clark as if were crazy then she smiled, Yea that's my name would you like to sit down? Clark sighed in relief she had not told him to get lost. So why are you by yourself eating lunch? asked Clark, well I am shy ironic I know I am shy and my name is Shy, Shy sighed I am weird like that but um people tend to take my shyness as being stuck up... Clark smiled he thought she was funny. Well, I think Shy's a good name and being shy is ok.  
Sometimes shy people see the world were others wont stop talking long enough to see it. Shy looked at Clark and smiled a half smile. Yea, wow that was deep so are you shy? Clark smiled back a half smile, yes and no... If that makes any sense? I am around new people. And I am very cautious? Shy looked at him smiling a little more, Me to she said being cautious is good to many people out there who want to hurt you to open up your whole to life to everyone, the two now both smiled at one another in agreement.  
So, shy spoke up. Sorry about that run in this morning are feeling ok? Like your walking. Clark looked shocked, um yea I am fine you? I mean you "walking" they both looked confused then Shy spoke, well I am pretty strong just did not want to hurt you. Clark laughed to himself yea right like you could hurt me you weigh like what 115 soaking wet? Shy looked a little insulted, I'll have you know that I am very strong and If I wanted to I could really hurt you. They both looked at one another then laughed it off. With that the two said there good byes and went to there classes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shy And The Kent  
Chapter 2-The Eyes of Shy

It was a normal day at Smallville high once again,  
Chloe was running after Clark talking and pointing at  
the latest meteor freak on the wall of weird. Clark listened  
but his mind was else where who was Shy and were did  
she come from she was like no one he had ever meet before.  
Shy was pretty and interesting two things most smallville girls  
did not have, Clark! screamed a angry Chloe. Are you even listening???  
Clark looked over at his jumpy friend and smiled, Yes I am what were saying?  
Never mind Clark I swear you are a total space case... With that Chloe hurried off  
to the Torch were she kept all her wall of weird stuff, Clark left standing in the hallway   
sighed to himself. Were is Shy? he asked himself, Hey! Clark eyes lit up when he herd  
that voice he already knew it was Shy when he turned there she was. Hey yourself were  
have been all morning? Um... well Shy trailed off. Busy? Uh ok I'll take busy as a excuse   
but our teacher wont. I know, my dad wont like it he hears I am getting to school late again but he dose not get me or why I am he always just yells. Clark knew that feeling all to well, Well so  
what are you doing now? Nothing really just hanging around the hallways and saw you so thought I d say hi. Well hi, Clark laughed it all off. So Shy asked I meet Chloe Sullivan today  
she's pretty cool, she said you two were close so we are all going sit together at lunch if that's ok  
with you Clark? Clark smile he could not be happier about anything Shy said, yeah that's fine he restrained his joy so to not seam like a geek or something. Well, cool Shy said well hey I got to get to class I am already late but Ill see you in history ok. Ok Clark smiled as Shy ran off to class. How can she be so cute and not know it Clark thought, with that thought the day moved on  
pretty slowly finally history was here and Clark would see Shy again then lunch were he could talk  
to her some more. Clark walked into Mr. Straps class and took his seat Shy was no were to be found. Were could she be Clark wondered? Mr. Strap began calling names to see who was there. Clark Kent? Here Clark spoke up, Chloe Sullivan, Here spoke Chloe, Louis Lane? Here Louis mumbled. Shy Pearson? no answer Shy Pearson, still no answer Shy... Here Shy yelped as  
she ran into the class. Sorry I am late Mr. Strap. Mr. Strap stared at Shy Miss Pearson where, were you? Um well you see I am new so I was lost? Shy thought of something as hast as she could and hoped the teacher would take her excuse. Very well then Miss Pearson don't let it happen again alright. Yes I understand Shy said, Shy looked over at Clark and smiled, Clark smiled back. Looks like someone else is always late. Chloe leaned over and whispered to Clark. Clark smiled about it even through it should have made him upset he was glad someone else was as lost as him. Mr. Strap stared his lessons, There are no such things as beings from other planets this is just a silly farce there is no where in any of our world history of victors from another planet its just something geek's and movies have made up to earn a buck. So today were are going to focus on how people through out history have been entertaining themselves with sill ideals of aliens . Shy would you read the first paragraph? No, I wont. Mr. Strap looked shocked, what do you mean you wont? Shy looked at the teacher as if he were stupid, there is no proof of other life forms your right about that, but there's nothing that says there are not any either. Shy spoke, Miss Pearson, are you saying you believe in "Aliens". Mr. Strap asked Shy, Why not? Because its stupid. Mr. Strap spoke back. Shy stood up, Well maybe I think your stupid so dose that mean you are not real? Miss Pearson take your seat NOW. No, shy replied. The you go to the office now. Or what Id like to see you make me now go ahead take your best shot. with that Mr. Strap waked over to Shy grabbing her sleve and pulling her but to his surprise she did not budge. He pulled harder still nothing. You stop this now miss Pearson, Like I said or what? Shy was showing her true colors to Clark and she thought maybe this would put him off but Clark was actually impressed he'd wanted to do something like this all his life.  
Miss Pearson do i need to call your parents? Go ahead what are you going to tell em, you can't control your students so you need them to help you that's so sad Mr. Strap.  
Take your seat Now, Mr Strap had giving in and the other kids saw it they all were shocked in all the years Mr. Strap had taught at Smallville High he had never given in to a student until now that is. Clark Look at Shy, there was something about her when she was fighting with Mr. Strap, her eyes did he see what he thought he saw??? Could it be possible, did her eye's spark?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shy And The Kent**

**Chapter 3- Truth That Lies Beneath**

**It was a rainy cold day in Smallville and Jonathan Kent was still trying to get the farm work did, Martha Kent was smiling from inside at her husbands bull hardness, Hey mom, Clark said, Oh hey honey can you go help your father he's working so hard trying to the chores did. Yeah, I am on my way, mom I meet a girl.**

**You did Clark that's wonderful! Martha Said shocked and happy, Yeah but she's different. Oh Clark if there's anything the Kent's know its different. Well, yesterday she backed Mr. Strap down in history class over aliens and rather or not they exsist, he tried to pull her out of the class room after she refused to leave and when he did the second time I swear I saw her eye's spark. Spark? Martha asked?**

**You know like mine do when I um... well. Clark trailed off. I understand Honey but you and I both know that's impossible only you can do that. Yeah, Clark said, But what if she's like me? Martha stopped what she was doing to give Clark her full attention, Well, Clark that's a bridge we'll cross when we have to ok until then just have fun with your life and get to know her a little better and don't tell her your secret ok we don't know her well enough for that don't get caught up in the excitement of finding someone like you ok. Ok mom I will hey don't tell dad about this just yet ok please? Martha smiled at her son, she knew she should tell Jonathan but she also knew she would not so she smiled at Clark and nodded yes to his request, with that Clark kissed and hugged him mom goodbye and ran out to help his father with the chores. Mean while at the Pearson's house. Why did We get a call from the principle yesterday afternoon Shy? Her frustrated father ranted. I don't dad why? Shy remarked. Don't take that tone with me Shy, What is wrong with you can't you fit in any where or should we just lock you up! **

**I don't know DAD maybe you should just lock me up like some poor frog stretched **

**across a science lab table waiting to be cut apart! You'd like that huh? Get out of here go to school I can't stand you right now! FINE Dad!!! With that Shy ran out of her house with lighting speed knocking a family pitcher of the wall and breaking it. Mean while at Smallville High, Clark sat in the gym alone it was morning and he was the only kid in there it was always nice to just sit and be alone with his thought when he herd a loud slam he looked to see Shy standing there in front of him she looked sad and angry at the same time she had a funny look on her face that was a fact. Shy? Are you ok asked Clark. Shy turned her head to the ground, I could lie to you Clark and say I am fine but I don't want to the truth is I am not fine... How come asked a now worried Clark, I am so through with my dad he dose not get me and he try's to treat me like a child I am so tired of it... I am just sick of having no one to talk to who is like me... Clarks heart was going out to Shy right now as she began to cry, Hey Clark spoke softly to Shy as he took her and embraced her, It's ok to be sad about feeling alone but your not no one is truly alone even when you think there is no one left some one will be there ok? Shy looked up at Clark and gave a half smile, You know Clark I don't let people hold me I am not very attached to anyone, but for some reason I feel safe with you like You understand what I am feeling? Clark looked down at her and spoke slow, I think I do Shy Can I tell you something that only four other people in the whole world know about me its that huge,? Shy stared into his eyes, then spoke yes. Yesterday In history class, I saw your eye's spark. When Clark spoke those words Shy's expression turned to fear. Clark looked at her wait let me finish he said. I think you may be from Krypton like me. Then Shy's eye's became wet with tears and she began to sob loudly at first then softer, Clark she mumbled **

**I am and I can not believe you are to I have never been so happy in my whole life, but the truth is I have meet another before you and she's coming after me soon I feel it. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Shy And The Kent  
Chapter 4-The Scared Heart Heals

Clark sat on the bench next to Shy they both were still letting everything sink in. Clark looked at Shy, then spoke. Shy? What do you mean another besides us? Shy's eye's seamed to become puffer and puffer it was hard for her to talk about the other Clark could see that, Well, she finally spoke  
Her name is Scar, She's very powerful, and cold she's everything I am not  
but she is one thing to me... Shy trailed off, She's my sister. Clarks eye's became wide with awe, so your sister is coming after you? Shy became sadder looking, Lets just say we had a falling out and she's not happy with me, my father was always trying to keep us safe and he always loved Scar, But not me he saw me as a weak point in Scars greater purpose. Clark watched Shy closely as she spoke, She was always stronger than me... No doubt there. I can never beat her she will always be number one and I have came to understand that about myself, But one year ago she did something so terrible so awful that I had to step in... Shy sighed as she continued, our brother, Quest, he was weaker than I and younger we all are from Krypton she fought him and killed him when he tried to stop her from the things she had been doing behind dads back, I saw the final blow that took Quest's life so many bad things were in motion that not even Scar could know at the time, We all had our paths laid before us Quest was to die, I to live to remember that day, And Scar to become what has become... Clark took Shy's hand it's ok your not alone here we can band together you and me and together we'll beat your sister! Clark seamed to have a wonderful answer to Shy's sister, but Shy knew better Clark and her together would not be enough to stop Scar. Clark no, I can not ask you to get involved in this it is my bourdon and I alone must solve this one way or another. When I told father he confronted her our father found all three of us we are not his blood children, Scar became raged and attacked father, when she did I stepped in trying to save him she was stronger but she fled after the attack and we have not see her since... Then how do you know that Scar is coming for you? Clark asked, A week before I meet you at school I got a letter in the mail from Scar she is coming soon and she is coming to finish off what is left of our family she has no heart and she is fouled by hate and rage and she has become drunk with power I am not sure were she has been all this time or were she is not but were ever she is one thing is for sure is she finds us me and my father will sure die. Clark could not understand how Shy felt so helpless, he did not know what to say to make her feel different either. Shy, I don't know what to say but I am involved now and I can not let you do this alone, My cousin Kara lives in Metropolis and she has powers to we can all fight she'll come to our aid in a second I promise you that, we are not alone we can do this if we become one and fight Scar as one! For some reasons when Shy herd Clark talk about it she believed that they could win, Shy smiled at Clark, If you think we can Clark I will do my best and maybe we can put an end to Scar together we can perhaps heal what has been infected by Scars wickedness , Clark took her hands and spoke, Your scared heart can be healed once you have closure to what has been done to you and your family. I swear you will Shy


	5. Chapter 5

The Shy And The Kent-Chapter 5  
Two Worlds Apart Part One

Shy, sat staring out the window in class. She had never been more  
afraid, or had so much to loose, Clark was so special. He was someone  
who understood her, who could feel her pain. Shy had never known anyone  
like Clark before, he was strong good looking and he was like her. But, even through she was being more honest with Clark than anyone she had ever been before, she still kept secrets from him. She had to, other wise he would be in danger. Clark looked over across the room at her and smiled. Shy, looked at him and smiled back. She could not help wondering if that was the last time she would see him smile. Shy was scared of Scar, no doubt about that. But why? She was strong as well, and as Clark said she was not alone. But she wanted to tell Clark everything there was to tell, but could she trust him really? Dare she open her heart to this new boy in her life? What if it is all a mistake and she is just left out in the cold, Shy could not stand for any more pain in her life. Just then, Shy felt a hand on her left shoulder she looked up to see Mrs. Goldberg looking down at her. Are you ok? Asked Mrs. Goldberg. Shy could not understand humans the more she tried the more confused she became. Shy looked up at the teacher and smiled, Yes I am fine why? Asked Shy, well you just looked like you were a little out of it today in class. Shy looked alarmed had she day dreamed through the whole class? Shy looked at the teacher and replied  
Yes I am fine I am just a little tired that's all. With that, Shy stood up to leave Mrs. Goldberg grabbed her shoulder again. Shy, if you need to talk I am here ok? Shy looked at the teacher and smiled, Ok replied Shy. As Shy left the room she thought to herself, sure your here but if I talked you lock me up. Shy was walking down the hall, when she saw Clark with a ravened haired beauty. Who is she, Shy wondered. Shy hid behind a door, Clark was smiling and laughing with the girl. Then Shy felt her heart burst and her stomach turn over three times. Clark kissed her! How could he I thought we had... Shy had never felt this kind of pain before. She felt like she was dying, how could Clark do this to her. Shy turned to leave when she bumped into Lex Luther. Lex looked at Shy with a crooked smile, Let me guess your Shy? Asked Lex, Shy looked at him. Yes I am, how do you know my name? Asked Shy, I am Lex Luther, Clarks friend he's told me all about you. Then Lex looked up and saw Lana Lang the girl of Clarks dreams who every one had thought dead. Lex looked at Shy and smiled then spoke. So, I see you have found Lana? Shy felt tears building up inside of her as she stood there and listened to this Lex Luther. Yea, Lex sighed Lana Lang is the dream girl of Clark Kent always has been always will be, sorry Shy but your no Lana never will be Clarks heart belongs to her now and for ever. With that Shy burst into tears. Was he just playing me!? Shy could not stop playing that question over and over in her head. Why did I trust Clark? How could he hurt me like this? Shy's mind raced with questions. Just then, Shy looked up to see Clark walking her way she wanted to die, she would rather face one thousand Scar's than talk to him right now. Hey Shy, I want you to meet someone, Clark yelled across the room at Shy. Before Shy could say anything Clark and Lana were standing in front of her. This is Lana , she's my girl... My friend. Shy looked at Clark she thought about what she was about to say, Don't you mean girlfriend? Shy replied, then she waited for the response. Clarks eye's looked confused and worried at the same time. Well, Shy me and Lana have known one another for many years and well we are kind of together now that she's back. I mean I thought she was dead, how can you be so cruel Shy? Shy's mouth almost dropped when Clark finished what he was saying to her. I am being cruel Clark? Clark nodded. How can you be so mean and selfish Clark? Shy almost cried after she said that. I am not being mean or selfish this is Lana and yes I have feelings for her I have for many years and yes I have feelings for you but I don't know you like I do Lana but I am still your friend ok? Shy almost fell over. OK? Ok? Shy repeated the word out loud. No it's not ok Clark, I am upset and I feel terrible so no It's not ok I don't want to be friends right now or anything else I just want to get away from you! Shy was almost screaming at the top of her lungs. With that lat loud scream she was gone she ran as fast as she could faster than she ever has. Clark stood there with Lana, he looked over at Lana. Can you believe that Lana why would she be so angry? As Clark stood there next to Lana he put his arms around her to hug her as he dose Lana's face changes it's not Lana at all. It's the face of Scar Shy's sister . Now I have Shy right were I want her all alone. Mean while Shy was still running as fast as she could when she stopped she had no ideal were she was. She had ran so far and fast without looking she was not all alone and lost. It's funny Shy thought to herself. This morning I had never felt closer to any one, and now I have never felt farther away. Her and Clark may be from the same planet but they were two worlds apart.


End file.
